Castle in the Woods
by sorka robinton
Summary: this is a version of Beauty and the Beast, but with a different twist. I debated whether to put in originals or books, but it has so many significant parallels that it would not be
1. the mother's baby

this is a different version of Beauty and the Beast...its very different, as the summary says.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The young mother smiled down at the tiny figure in her arms. It wrinkled its little face, the sparkling green eyes shining as it wiggled. She tickled its nose with a red, velvety rose, taking care not to scratch her baby with the thorns.   
  
"I'm so lucky to have you," she whispered, feeling the truth in those words wringing her heart out like a washrag. Almost on reflex, her shadowed eyes moved and gazed softly on the empty chair next to the bed. This little one was something to remember her husband by, something she could keep even if he was gone.   
  
Her breath quickened as memory bloomed in her mind. Colloren, smiling cheerfully, before the great pale bird had decended and swept him in its wings. It had left in its wake a single smooth feather...and Colloren was gone. She had never, could never tell a single soul about that moment. After all, who would believe her?   
  
Sighing, for she sorely missed his gentle laughter, his warm tenor voice gliding through the cottage, she brushed the wispy hair away from her daughter's face. Standing almost fiercely, determined to live her life, she lovingly placed the child in the carved cradle.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Mother!" the girl cried.   
  
The woman, now older by sixteen years, looked up from her washing. "Yes, Lianah?" Her slender hands, though worked red through hard living, paused over the soapsuds.   
  
Excitedly, the girl bounded through the doorway. "Oh, Mother! The villagers say there's a beautiful bird flying above the great oak! All silky and pearly, they say!" Her smile was brilliant as Lianah imagined the sight. "Johnlin says its maybe as long as my hair!" She smiled at the thought, fingering her knee length, flame colored braid.   
  
Her emerald eyes darkened with worry as her mother leaned hard against the heavy basin, fear lining her elegant face. "Mother?"   
  
The woman, her blue eyes murky with pain and half-forgotton sadness, bit her lip. Was she crazy? There was absolutely nothing wrong...nothing at all. After all these years, surely memory had played tricks on her aging mind. She could not even be certain there was a bird in the woods that day, not anymore.   
  
Thus she felt no more worry as she waved her daughter on, towards the village and the unknown danger.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
copyright sorka robinton 2001


	2. birdfall

hey again. im back.   
  
sorry, not much dialogue in this one...same as the last i guess.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The crowd of villagers gathered by the great oak, whispering and shuffling their leather clad feet. Impatiently waiting for a sight of the novelty, Lianah joined the group just as the excitement reached its climax.   
  
And then, it appeared.   
  
They gasped as the bird appeared seemingly out of nowhere, effortlessly gliding down through the branches. Opening its pearly beak, it uttered a lyrical cry, arranging its opal feathers in a comely fashion.   
  
"Bless the gods!" Johnlin whispered in Lianah's ear. "Lia, its so pretty, ain't it?"   
  
Regarding the creature for a moment, the girl hesitated. "It...oh, i don't know!" Several words flew into her mind. Imperial. Arrogant. None seemed to cover the subtle cruelty in the golden eye. The jaunty tilt of its head, the assumed prima-donna attitude...the effect was of a domineering monarch, passively approaching its unworthy subjects.   
  
It met her eyes by a chance tilt of its head. The original glossy glow in its eyes flared silver twice before it left her gaze. But the encounter had left Lianah breathless with irrational fear.   
  
"Lia!" Johnlin shook her. "Are you all right? There's your mam, over there."   
  
Turning her head, Lianah caught a glimpse of her mother's grey blonde hair before the woman turned and ran desperately away.   
  
"Mother?" Lia pulled away from her friend and sprinted down the path, holding her cumbersome skirts away from her speeding feet. Behind her, the simple villagers cried out with delight as the bird took flight, winging into the air with majestic grace. They did not follow either Lianah or her mother.   
  
A crashing in the woods indicated her mother's location. Tracking her down with the loud snapping of twigs, Lianah was just able to grasp Mother's arm before the bird overtook her and landed on her frail shoulders.   
  
Her mother screamed, a wild, uncomprehendable sound. The gleaming wings fluttered twice before its shimmer enveloped the woman and drew her into its feathery breast.   
  
Lianah fell to her knees, grabbing the golden foot of the bird. "You killed my dam!" she cried, beating its frantic wings with her remaining fist. The creature pecked at her arms, but she refused to let go. Some stubborn instinct surfaced through her grief, and murmured to hold on. Lianah was not one to give up, even under normal circumstances, so she naturally clung to the metallic claw.  
  
Then, in an unexpected move, the bird launched itself into the crystalline spring air, and she had no choice but to hold on as tight as she could.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
copyright sorka robinton 2001


	3. terrin

part three! duh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The bird flew over what seemed like miles of woodsland before alighting on a stone wall. Lianah, her eyes tightly shut, carefully unlidded them as her feet touched the cold grey stone. The height made her breath quicken for a moment before the bird pushed her off with a negligant sniff.   
  
Staring up at the cruel creature, Lianah tried to ease her throbbing head. The bird preened, its feathers more brilliant than before. Looking up the path, Lianah gulped. A deep grey stone castle loomed in front of her, casting shadows through the soft green grass. Taking a timid step, the girl tried to control her shaking hands.   
  
Ever so slowly, she approached the heavy wooden door. "Is anyone there?" Placing her slender palms on the polished wood, Lianah gave a gentle nudge.   
  
It didn't move. Slapping the shining hard surface, she swore under her breath.   
  
"Well," she grumbled to the doorway, trying to keep her quivering voice steady, "if you're going to play it _that _way..." Backing up a step, she heaved herself at the stuck door. As she collided painfully with the ancient wood, it creaked open just enough to allow her slender body to pass.   
  
The inky dark absorbed Lianah like a blanket. She could not see her hands, nor her dress or body. Standing still, absolutely nothing was visible.   
  
A strike of a match, and a single candle flared and was held aloft. The flickering flame was lifted up two illuminated two brown eyes. "Who's there?" a boyish voice called out, angry. Lianah jumped back as the light was thrust in her face. Once the holder, a boy around her age, had seen the sight of her face, he gasped and stepped back jerkily.   
  
"The Byrd?" he whispered, his face turning deathly pale as he furtively glanced around. A lantern was brought out, and hastily lit. The room brightened instantly, showing the two figures standing in the center of a grand ballroom.   
  
She stared at the person in front of her. Quite young, but yet...seemingly old. Golden brown hair kicked long strands into his lean face, drifting its fine strands into his dark eyes. His cinnemon eyes were sad, filled with grief and disappointment, she noticed, as he stared wonderingly.  
  
The bird appeared behind her, to the astonishment and anger of the boy. Grabbing her arm and pushing her onto the ground, he yelled "Get away from her, you demon!" before throwing a heavy vase at the hovering bird. It easily avoided the blow, sniffing distainfully as it shattered. It left the room, leaving the two alone.   
  
Lianah stood up. "Are you okay?" she offered a hand to the supine boy. He took it and unfolded his body. In all, he was at least a head taller than her.   
  
"Are _you _alright?" he asked, an unreadable expression on his face. "I'm Terrin," he added quickly.   
  
"Lianah," she replied, hastily curtsying to the well dressed young man. Uncomfortable, for she was all too aware of his weathy abode and her humble peasants garmets, she truly wished to return to her village. "Where am I, good sir, and how can I get back to Willowsfield?"   
  
He bit at his lip. "You cannot leave." He sat down hard on a velvet couch and buried his face in his hands. "You're stuck here for the rest of your mortal life. However long that be."   
  
"What?" she cried, shock opening her eyes wide. Shaking the thought out of her head, Lia's mind stubbornly refused to accept that fate. She ran to open the door, to the now closed gates. Pulling hard at the silver metal, it didn't budge.   
  
"No!" she shrieked. Throwing her skirts over her arm, she attempted climbing, but the bars were too slippery smooth. Terrin stood behind her, tugging on her skirt, pleading with her to stop.   
  
Panicking, she ran unfruitfully around the entire perimeter of the Castle, which was quite big. The boy, following faithfully the whole time, begged "It's true, i have been trying for _so _long, Lianah. Don't hurt yourself!" She had turned her green eyes, both hopeful and hopeless at the same time, to his face and adknowledged the advice, but continued to run and attempt climbing.   
  
It was several hours since they had met in the Great Ballroom, and she trudged wearily back to the circle of couches. "I told you," he muttered. Lianah shook her head wildly, afraid to believe the truth that loomed before her very eyes. Breathing hard, she turned and ran.   
  
"Please, Master," she gasped. "It isn't true!"   
  
His sorrowful tenor drifted after her. "If you want, the second door on the left of the hall is lovely."   
  
She didn't answer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
copyright sorka robinton 2001  



	4. beauty

hi again...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Wildly, Lianah ran around the darkened castle. Had she been in another mood or situation, she would have seen and appreciated the rich surroundings. Room after room was filled with treasures and heirlooms!  
  
"Please, there has to be a way out!" she cried breathlessly to herself.   
  
Nearly exhausted with fear and her exertions, Lia collapsed on a marble floor, striking her head on the hard stone. Her emerald eyes fluttered twice before all was dark.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lianah?" A warm voice called her, breaking through the mist in her mind. Something warm supported her shoulders, propped her head above the uncomfortable hard surface. She opened first one eye, then the other. Hovering above her was an amazingly handsome boy, his dark eyes dreadfully worried.   
  
He touched her forehead with two fingers. A shiver swept through her frame at the contact, and she longed for his touch again. Smiling up at him, the girl gazed wistfully at his blessed features.   
  
"Are you all right?" She gasped as he touched a sore spot on the side of her temple. He grimaced, then placed a cool wet rag on the pain.   
  
"Where am..." she slowly said, but memories were slowly seeping back into her mind. Sitting up frantically, she swung around to see the ballroom. A cry of anguish burst from her rosy lips. "It wasn't a dream?" she wailed.   
  
Attempting to stand and then run, her head swam and she merely tipped over again onto her knees.   
  
"Please..." she begged. "Let me go home." Irrationally, she held out her hand pleadingly before she collapsed back into his lap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terrin sighed. With one swift movement, he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the room on the left. Stepping carefully onto the thick ivory and gold carpet, he gently placed her on the rose silk bed.   
  
He was ashamed of himself, for the way he acted towards her. Terse, stern, and uncompassionate. After all, she had just lost her mother and learned of her forced inprisonment...after all that, didn't she deserve kindness? It was just...he never expected to see another human in his entire life. After all, he had been secluded in this empty castle for what, maybe two hundred years?   
  
Simply thinking about his unending fate, he wanted to weep. He blocked it fiercely out of his mind.   
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, his heart heavy. Turning to his sleeping charge, Terrin paused. Curled quietly on the fine silk, the girl lay in full and gentle beauty. Her long hair, spilling loose over her shoulder, was a glowing golden fire. From her long lashes closed over creamy cheeks to her soft lips, he longed to reach out to Lianah but resisted. Barely.   
  
Watching her, he could forget all his sorrows, the pain that abominable Byrd caused him every time it took flight to drink a pure soul.   
  
Leaning over, he stroked a stray curl away from her angelic face. "Sleep well, my Beauty." Drawing the silken quilt over her quiet form, he plucked a golden rose from a nearby crystal vase. Tenderly tucking its thornless stem behind her ear, Terrin drank in one more glance before silently slipping out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
copyright sorka robinton 2001  



	5. forever

_black robed mage_- that would suck if Terrin was her father...and its uhm Oedipus, you know, that guy who married his mom. shudder.   
  
sorry, this is a bit confusing. im trying, but i have a hard time expressing myself...so just tell me if something is unclear, okay? please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Lianah woke, feeling her cheek against the softest cloth she had ever felt. Sitting warily, her gaze fell on a gorgeous room. Silk? Silver? All this, for a simple peasant girl?  
  
Standing and leaving the bed, she wandered through the carved door, shaking out her creased homespun skirts. Her head was still quite dizzy, and ached with a hollow throbbing. However, she was hungry! Following a delicious scent, she carefully crept down the stairs and into a small kitchen.   
  
Terrin looked up. "You're awake. How do you feel?" He stirred a pot, simmering at the hearth. Rolling up his silk sleeves, he stirred the fire gently. Shy, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.   
  
"What has happened, sir?" she asked bluntly, instantly regretting the sharpness in her voice. She fingered her pendant, a thin locket of silver her mother had given her as a child.   
  
He looked away. "As i said before, it is impossible to leave." He hated himself for being the one to impart this knowledge unto her. The fear and longing in her emerald eyes betrayed her true fright, no matter how valient she schooled her features to be.   
  
"Never?" Her creamy voice trailed off into a whisper. Lost, Lianah stood there for several moments. "Forever?" she asked, childlike, before realizing that there was nothing at home for her. Her mother was dead, she reminded herself, before snapping back to herself. "Well," she said briskly, covering up her emotions, "You should sit, and I serve. You have to be a Lord, at least." Her slender hands gestured to his fine clothing, scarlet brocade with winking gold embroideries along his white silk shirt.   
  
He shook his head, laughing. "Me, a Lord?" he grinned. "No, I just adopted the clothing style that was more indigenous to this place. I came," he said with some reluctance, "from a small village north of this forest." Accepting the bowl of steaming stew that she had ladled, he sat at the small wooden table with her.   
  
Lianah looked up, eager for a good story. "Then...if you are not the Lord...then who is? And why are you here?"   
  
Subtly, Terrin's good humor dropped. "The Byrd brought me here when I was seventeen, one hundred and ninety nine years ago." He paused for thought, his goldenbrown eyes calculating. "Yes, that's right I think."   
  
Her green eyes wide, Lia shook her head in shock. "Thats impossible! You would be ancient!" In her own mind, she wondered if that was the reason he looked old and yet young.   
  
"I have not aged during my stay here."   
  
"I'm a bit confused here," Lianah remarked frankly. "I don't know what exactly happened...could you please help me?"   
  
He grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Well, you had hung on to the Byrd, and it had to come home before it became too drowsy to fly." He paused, and skirted the fact that the Byrd was full from its meal, which had been her mother's soul.   
  
Continuing, his voice rippled with amusement. "Then you stumbled into the hall, and we met."   
  
Throwing up her hands in mock denial, Lianah giggled. "This is a bit too much for me right now! Living forever? A magical bird?" At the thought of the cruel creature, her face dropped, her mother's last shriek echoing through her head. Tears threatened to well up from her heart, and she did not think she had the spirit to hold them back this time.  
  
Immediately sensing her discomfort, Terrin reached for her hand. "Lianah..."   
  
Bowing her head, the girl's red hair cascaded over her face like a shield.   
  
The boy grasped her hand in his. "What happened to you today?" he asked gently.   
  
One hot tear tricked down her ivory nose. "My village thought it was a good omen!" she cried out, "a boon for spring harvests!" Stifling a sob, she clung to his warm hand. "But it ate my mother instead. And i grabbed it and it dropped me in the courtyard."   
  
Looking up into his dark eyes, she saw her own reflections mirrored all too clearly. His eyes were not focused quite on her, but at something far in the distance. "Terrin?" He shook himself awake again and knelt next to her. "Why are you here?"   
  
Swallowing, the boy bit his lip hard. "I suppose the same thing, really. My father was taken by Byrd, and I suppose it wanted someone else in its home..." he trailed off, gesturing to the palace. "It only takes those of pure heart, and I'm safe from that fate. Hatred for that terrible creature has clouded my soul at the edges."   
  
He grinned wryly up at her, but sadness welled up in his face quickly. Ever motherly, Lianah wiped his eyes briskly with her napkin before squeezing and releasing his hand. "And the pain never ends?" she asked softly.   
  
He shook his head. The sadness intensified in his eyes, and he turned his head away.   
  
"Terrin? What is the Byrd?" Her gentle voice floated over the air as mildly as a summer breeze, but he flinched anyway. Shoulders slumped, the boy's posture crumpled where he knelt at her knee. He shook his head fiercely, unable to tell her. Biting her lip, Lianah wished he could tell her, release his hidden pain.   
  
_The time will come, someday, _she promised herself. _One day, he will trust me..._  
  
Suddenly aware of the terrors he must have experienced, the girl nearly hung her head in shame. "Acting like a silly ninny," she muttered, "letting someone see me cry, and _then_ whilst he might be feeling just as awful. What would Mother say!" Forgetting that she had spoken aloud, Lianah looked up to see Terrin watching her carefully.   
  
"Why," he asked, "do you let no one see you cry?" His voice was surprised, as if weeping showed no shame.   
  
Brushing the last of the salty drops from her eyes, Lia grinned. "I suppose I'm just stubborn. I just didn't, not as a small girl, and I didn't think i would start now!" Her head suddenly ached fiercely, not a simple dull throb anymore, and she brought her hand up to her forehead in pain.   
  
"Your head?" he asked, purposeful now. At her nod, the boy sighed again and stood, picking her up with him. "Stop squirming now," he said, slightly irritable, "I shouldn't have let you come down here anyway. You still have a nasty bump."   
  
"Willow bark," the girl murmered, remembering her lessons with the local healer. "And a poultice of..." her voice trailed off.  
  
Feeling merciful sleep cloud her pain, the girl sighed and went limp in his arms. Terrin barely managed to stifle his amorous emotions as, while she slept, Lianah threw her head back and clung to his shoulder. Those lips, parted slightly, were tempting after all.   
  
When he placed her gently on a golden velvet couch, she continued to hold tightly on to his wrist. "Dont go," she murmered, talking in her sleep.   
  
Standing and staring out the window, a gilded prison, he replied silently, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." After all, his two hundred years were nearly up...unless Lianah somehow was the one way he could escape the Byrd's terrible curse.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
copyright sorka robinton 2001


	6. bird's eye

hey again...thanks for reviewing  
  
just to clarify, because im gonna do this a lot, i comment on comments in the beginning of stories.   
  
black robe mage- greek myths rock. but they _are _sick. especially aphrodite, like you said. its like scuze me do you haveta sleep with everybody? ok im ranting now, but thats ok! im going nuts! ahahahahahahahahaha....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking, Lianah sat up. "Terrin?" She blushed slightly as she saw her hand around his warm wrist. Stirring, the boy looked up.   
  
"Wha?" he mumbled groggily. Sitting up from the floor, he stretched. "How are you feeling?"   
  
"I'm fine."   
  
Standing, he stretched again. "Good." Also rising, the girl tried to straighten and smooth her wrinkled skirts. He chuckled at her antics, shaking his head. Would he ever understand girls? He couldn't one hundred and ninety nine years ago, and he _never _would know why clothes was important. "There are a few wardrobes in your room, there may be something in there you like."   
  
"Thank you," Lianah said, trying to hide her shock. Few wardrobes? She only had four dresses at home...  
  
She ran upstairs, shuffling her creased skirts as Terrin watched, amused.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lianah stood in front of the open closets, amazed. Four wardrobes! _Four? _Rummaging through velvet, silk, and brocade gowns, she couldn't find a single simple dress. "The likes of me cannot wear this, its too fine for a peasant girl!"   
  
Well, half an hour later there was still nothing plain, so she just decided to choose a pretty dress. Still a gown, but pretty. After all, Terrin was always dressed in fine clothes, so she might as well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aaagh." Terrin flopped back down on the couch once Lia had left. He just couldn't admit to her that he was dead tired, not sleeping for three nights waiting for the Byrd to come home. Sleeepppp...  
  
"Terrin," Lianah stood over him, smugly grinning at his fatigue. "It's my turn to make supper." He just lay there, completely stunned. The girl, who was very pretty dressed in rough homespun, was downright lovely in a velvet green gown. The gold ties at wrist, bodice, and waist accented her graceful movements and slender frame. The neckline was a bit low...not that it was bad... She blushed at his shock, and embarrassment blossomed in his face when he realized he was staring plainly.   
  
"Im...not tired..." he mumbled, turning his red face away to the pillow. "Up in a sec..."   
  
"I can manage." Plumping up a cushion, she placed it behind his head and went into the kitchen. He could hear her humming and sashaying around the small kitchen contentedly.   
  
Well, after seeing her Terrin just couldn't go back to sleep. He lay there, thinking, until she returned with a tray of soup, crusty rolls, and something in a covered bowl that smelled fantastic, which turned out to be a steaming apple pie.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat there, full and happy. Rain, pouring down the windows in streams, pattered down audibly onto the stone walkway outside. "Well," Terrin said, "since it's raining, would you like to see the inside of this palace?" He gestured to the story below, visible from their dining room table on the balcony.   
  
She perked up instantly. "There's more?" Her emerald eyes lit up in excitement at the prospects of investigating. "That would be wonderful!"   
  
Wandering around the sumptuous castle, Terrin showed Lia all the treasures and hidden rooms. Passing through seemingly thousands of guest rooms, sitting rooms, powder rooms, bathing rooms, a grand library, and yet another ballroom, Lianah's country-bred eyes were spinning with wonderment.   
  
And, the best part was, the sorrow in Terrin's eyes seemed to diminish as he gleefully ran around with her until the early hours of dawn.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stood on the grand staircase, surveying everything under them. "And this is your room," he pointed, his finger tracing the small ivory and rose hall that held her gorgeous chamber. That was her new home?   
  
Yes, her new home, and it already felt like home, too.   
  
This was food for thought. She had already accepted her mother's untimely death, and was welcoming this kind boy's friendship as naturally as she breathed. And even more strange was the slow acceptance of her imprisonment, although her mind whispered evilly that she was just content to share this mystical palace with a handsome young man.   
  
Lianah shoved her thoughts into the back of her mind and instead looked down, leaning over the polished oak railing. "There? Where do you live?"   
  
"Over there, three halls down from yours," the boy pointed to a gold and scarlet decorated area. "If you ever need anything after nightfall, knock on the fourth door down, I use that room for sleeping."   
  
"Ah." Suddenly, the girl turned to the window and the sunlight streaming through the clear glass. "It stopped raining!"   
  
"There are some interesting things outside. Lets go?"   
  
"It's dawn, and the sun is rising! How can you be so...untired?" he laughed, feeling drowsy.   
  
Giggling, Lia shrugged. "I just am!"   
  
Determined not to show his fatigue, Terrin followed her outside to watch the sunrise...and explore the vast palace grounds.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
copyright sorka robinton 2001


	7. delirium

Theola- you asked about last battle? well, i still haven't decided how to end it...so its just hanging there...i'll try finish it...gee i nearly forgot about that one... ^_^  
  
yeah...and its gonna be a romance later...i donno, i dont want to take it too fast (cause, like in every romance story i wrote, people told me its too fast), but because im very lazy it proly will...but this chapter really isn't, but sorta is...but wait a couple more and it might be.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Lianah stretched, exhausted from her 36 hour tour of the palace. Her mind felt like corn mush, yet...she was exhilarated. This place was fantastic, with acres of gardens and fields that seemingly managed themselves.  
  
Maybe having a magic home wouldn't be so bad, after all. Besides cooking and washing dishes, everything else seemed to take care of itself. No dusting, churning, washing, or even apprentice healer work!   
  
Slipping into a silk nightgown, its soft cloth making her shiver with delight, Lia reached for a heavy silk shawl. The clothes were another perk, and their elegance was more overwhelming than Lianah had ever imagined. Everything possible, from riding clothes to gowns, undergarmets to jewelry. Lia had already exchanged the worn cotton cord of her necklace for a silver chain she had discovered in one of the six jewel boxes on her mahogany dresser.   
  
She was humming to herself in euphoria when she saw the great opal bird perched at her open window. Its golden eyes met hers mockingly.   
  
"Oh my God," she whispered, just before a flood of visions overwhelmed her. A child screaming in fear, its chubby hands waving before it was swept up. Countless young men and ladies, sobbing in anguish as they ran from the bird. People in all kinds of dress, age, and coloring, with only fear as their common feature.   
  
The last figure in the birds eyes was Lia's mother, her face a mask of horror as she tripped and fell to her knees. A sob escaped Lianah's lips, and she staggered backwards with the intensity of the visions the bird had showed her.   
  
"Get away from me!" she gasped, trying to make her voice work. If only she could scream, then maybe Terrin could hear her! With a easy swipe of its opalescent wings, the Bird was in the air. "Dear God!" she screamed. "Get away from me!"   
  
She felt a slight consolation as Terrin's voice echoed through the hall. "Lianah? LIA!?"   
  
Scrambling away, she tore out of her room and into the hallway. Half crazy but remembering the way to Terrin's room, she found the door open with him standing in the light. "Lianah?" he asked, just as the bird winged into sight. "What...?" Dragging her into the room, he slammed the oaken door between the evil creature and themselves.   
  
But, the bird simply flew through the heavy wood as if it were air. Alighting on a chair, it arrogantly regarded the two cowering mortals.   
  
"Don't worry," the boy murmered into her ear, holding her tightly. "It won't hurt you, it's just trying to frighten us. Truly it is still full from the latest soul. It only feeds once a year."   
  
With one more distainful glance, the bird flew off once more and disappeared, leaving Lianah sobbing on the floor, her mother's face etched painfully in her mind.   
  
"Lia!" The boy grasped the crying girl, shock and fear blooming on his face. Greatly concerned, he spun her around in his arms so he could look into her face. "Lia, look at me!" Terrin patted her back, feeling horribly inept. How could he comfort her? He _knew _what the Byrd's look could do to a person. After all, he had experienced it himself, but was alone in his delirium and misery.   
  
She shook her head. "I can't believe what just happened!" she said, entirely lost, confused by both grief and fatigue. Clinging to the front of his white silk shirt, she continued to shudder, remembering the horrible gaze of the bird. Her face changed, from her pain-stricken expression, to an increasingly childish innocence, to an eeriely joyful look.   
  
"Lia..." She began to laugh, obviously too far gone in tiredness and hysteria.   
  
"Oh, Terrin," she giggled, her eyes shining with some strange inner light. "What would i do without you?" Twining her arms around his neck, the half-crazed girl drew him closer for a kiss.   
  
He stifled a gasp as her lips slid over his, their silky touch caressing. For a moment, he tightened his arms around her, drinking in the sensation. He was missing so much in life, holed up in an empty palace! Returning her affection, he marveled at the emotions bubbling up from his hidden soul. His first kiss.   
  
She threw her head back, laughing wildly. Staring, the boy returned to his senses. Lianah was still in another world, not knowing what was actually happening. She was obviously not herself, the real Lia wasn't so blatently...seductive.   
  
Lia deserved better than this, and he needed to get a hold on himself. Did he really want it to be like this? When he confessed his feelings, he wished to be in full control of himself...and for her to be willing with both her mind and body, instead of being only half-aware.   
  
"Lia," Terrin began sternly, angry at himself, "You're going to bed now. You're too exhausted and...and you need rest." Terrin avoided the subject of the bird, but picked the girl up and wrapped her in a heavy quilt.   
  
Lianah stirred as he gently placed her on the bed. "What's wrong?" she inquired, holding onto his hands. "Mother made some of her famous biscuits. And its so pretty with all the flowers, don't you think?" She gestured to the empty air, to bright blooms only she could see.   
  
Gently pulling away, Terrin shook his head. "No, sweet, you have to rest now," he whispered. "G'night." _And sleep well, love. _  
  
She fell into a deep sleep, her face relaxing. For a long while, Terrin watched her, the gentle rise and fall of her breathing. She had the face -and soul- of an angel.   
  
_Oh, Lianah! _his mind cried out to her. _I wish i could be like you, courageous, strong willed, kind..._He wished he could tell her everything...but knew he would never have the nerve.   
  
Curling up on a spare couch, he breathed a few last words before drifting off to sleep. "I love you..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
  
copyright sorka robinton 2001  
  
  
_


	8. hourglass

hey again  
  
blackrobemage (nospaces!) yeah i gotta make them have faults. i just...i dont wanna! they are so happy and stuff...i kinda dont wanna give them some, but i should. prol'y be lame faults, too. actually, i guess shes overly curious, kinda stupidly compulsive...(lets grab onto the bird! oo great idea!) (lets run around like a freak and pass out) terrin is like mopey dopey man... ok im going nuts again...dont be sorry, i like that kind of critique!   
  
i actually released my email! so proud of myself...yay...haha. anyway, write if you wanna. im just writing this in all my stories...its original....sorkarobinton@yahoo.com!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Lianah awoke with a splitting headache. "Not again," she murmured, holding her head gingerly, as she took in her blue and silver surroundings. The dim lights in the room wavered in and out of view as she blinked warily, for her head pounded like a drum.  
  
She thrashed out of the confining quilt, slightly panic-stricken at the unfamiliar room. Where was she? Jumping up, her green eyes took in the litter of feathers by the door and Terrin sprawled on a couch, halfway on the velvet cushions but partly on the floor. She supressed a giggle, but stopped when her mind finally registered fully the scene in front of her.   
  
"Oh," she exclaimed quietly, replaying yesterday's scenes in her head. She frowned. But everything after the bird left was a blur...  
  
Lia stood there, confused, for quite a while before a moving shimmer caught her eye. Swirling around, she saw a large hourglass filled with tiny glowing sapphires the size of strawberry seeds. The drops gleamed luminously in the darkened room, their cut shapes enticing. Wrapping herself in her rose silk shawl, she padded quietly over to the fine table it rested on. Her fingers itched to touch the fine craftsmanship...  
  
She just about to reach out and caress the smooth glass when Terrin suddenly leaped up and shouted. "Lia, don't touch that!" Stepping back with a small gasp, her hand withdrew hastily. Still blinking sleep out of his brown eyes, the boy interposed his body between her and the hourglass.   
  
"Terrin," Lianah asked, greatly alarmed, "What's wrong? What is that?"   
  
Though he smiled wryly, the boy's dark eyes were sad. Turning to stare at the glowing timepiece, he sighed. "Lia, that's my life."  
  
"Your life?" Her voice held a mixture of dismay and disbelief.   
  
"Yes, it is my life." Pointing, he indicated the sapphires. "Each of those represent a day in which i can live free, and once they are gone..." he trailed off. Turning back to her, Terrin bit his lip. "Remember how i told you before, the bird took me here?" The girl nodded. "It showed me this, all the grains at the top, and...when it ran out I would change into one of them."  
  
"One of what?" Lia whispered, though she knew the answer already.   
  
"You know, one of _it."   
  
_She shuddered. "But why?"   
  
The boy shook his head. "I don't know. I also don't know why it would keep me here for two hundred years, except to watch me suffer." He paused. "The only way for me to escape transformation, which i would despise, is for my soul to become pure again. But then i would be drunk by the bird, so my destiny is still destruction."   
  
"But isnt there a way to destroy it?" Lia argued, unwilling to give up. "I mean, a way to kill the bird, or turn the hourglass the other way...?" Staring at it, she whispered to herself, "But there's so little left to fall..." Terrin, however, didn't hear her soft voice.   
  
Terrin thought a moment. "There was this book i was reading, many years ago, about folk lore and other mythical creatures..." he said. "I had just begun on the different strains of _phoenix_ when the bird appeared and snatched it out of my hands, and threw it in the fireplace."   
  
He grinned. "I did learn a few things, though. Like the bird drinks souls every year, and can fly through doors and walls. I also learned that it keeps its souls behind its eyes, which is why when you look into the bird's eyes, you see their victim's final moments..."   
  
Sighing, he sat down on an empty chair. "I was just reading about destruction when the book was taken away, but...the bird can only be killed by death of the Pureblade. That's all I know..."   
  
Thinking hard, Lia wondered out loud. "Pureblade...that's strange. Did you search the palace for something that could fit the description?"   
  
He nodded. "I even scoured the library for more books, but there are no more."   
  
Remembering a remark he had made before, Lia asked, "What is a pure soul?"   
  
The boy stood. "Look into this mirror." She obliged and peered into a gleaming silver surface, its border shaped like an unfolding rose. She gasped, for her reflection had a pale aura of silvery shadow around it.   
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Your soul is pure." His fingertips, seen through the reflection, gently brushed the edge of the glimmering shadow that was her soul, but as she turned his hand withdrew hastily.   
  
Terrin had no such aura around him. "Is it hatred that makes a soul...unpure?" she asked softly.   
  
He nodded sadly once before assuming a cheerful mood. "You're catching on!" he laughed. Continuing comically, his voice pitched overly low and serious, "Every rule of Nature previously assumed is broken in this castle, deep in the enchanted woods." His humorus stance dissolved as they broke into laughter.   
  
"C'mon, lets go outside." The glint in his eye was hopeful, and his face still strained with desperation. He needed a good cheering up, after the depressing discussion they just had. In fact, he always seemed to be depressed...  
  
"Wait, I have to change!" Lia said, realizing she was still in her sleeping clothes. "Maybe _you _sleep in your clothes, but _i_ am in a nightgown." She grinned.   
  
"Fine, fine. Meet you outside?"   
  
"Definately."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
copyright sorka robinton 2001  
  
  



	9. river of crystal

heys!  
  
I dindt wnat to jump into a romance, but time does speed by, doesnt it? like, i just made 3 seasons go by like poof.   
  
and i might not post as quickly, but i already have this one written. i tend to try and write at least one more chapter before i post, because then if i get another idea i can change it...  
  
hey! im back to nearly-sane! dont worry, sorka is still...sorka, even if she just is going on and on and on and on like she has pms or something. shes just angry because shes doing badly in a class shes not supposed to do bad in...sniff :,( dont worry i wont take it out on you fanfic-ers...  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
The tradition of morning and evening walks in the palace grounds became a habit, one that Lianah enjoyed more than anything else in her new home, because it promised her time with him. Terrin knew some of the most facinating stories she had ever heard, and her own stories of her village and home delighted Terrin, so long secluded from society.   
  
There seemed to be endless acres, each with its own unique sights and paths...in fact, she never seemed to walk in the same place twice.   
  
Time passed freely in the castle. Spring with its fields of violets and lilies blended into summer's joyous warmth and into the orange and red autumn, and then the air grew brisk and cool with the first winds of winter's chilling breath. Frost decorated the branches and shrubs, but yet no snow fell.   
  
"B-R-O-C-A-D-E spells brocade, as in your tunic," Lianah recited. Ever since Terrin had discovered she could not read, he had began his spirited campaign to teach her. "H-A-Z-E-L-W-O-O-D spells hazelwood." Her cheeks were pink at the tips as she recalled her embarrassment, when she had to admit she couldn't understand the strange runes on the musty pages.   
  
"Good," Terrin replied, his breath slightly freezing in the air. She smiled, grateful for his teaching and help. What she could read now was simply amazing...and there was still so much more to learn.  
  
"R-I-V-E-R spells river," she tried, when she saw the lazily moving stream winding its way through the frosted fields. Squinting, she stared at the glimmering waters. "It's so...shiny?"   
  
Terrin went with her to investigate. "Oh, yes," he said, "did you know the bottom of this little brook is covered with shards of quartz?" He grinned delightedly at her surprise. "It is! See?"   
  
Obligingly, she crept closer to the rippling stream. "Oh!" she cried, "It's so beautiful!" The sparkling facets winked back at her, dazzling her eyes.   
  
The boy, on the higher bank, was still looking intensely at the river bottom. "Do you see something in there?" he asked, his voice curious. "By that big rock over there, do you see it? Something gold-" his voice broke off in excitement.   
  
"I see it!" Lia exclaimed. A gold glimmer was clear under the surface.   
  
Terrin inched closer over the slippery bank. "Do you think you can you get it?"   
  
Determination, and her insatiable curiousity, flared. After all, what if this was that- that pureblade thing? She didn't dare mention that possibility to Terrin, even if he may be thinking the same thing...she had to get it.   
  
Reaching, she struggled to grasp the golden chain. "Almost..." Her fingertips, numb with the freezing water, brushed the edge of the precious metal.   
  
His shout warned her, but too late. "Lia, look out, its the..."  
  
Something hard struck her back, and she toppled into the water without a splash. The crystal clear liquid closed over her head, and she felt the chain slip through her fingers. Through the surface, she saw the shining bird swoop into the air and wink out of view.   
  
"Terrin!" she struggled to the surface, remembering the summer she and Johnlin had 'learned' how to swim in the millpond, and she had learned well. But the heavy fabric of her skirt entangled her legs and she was dragged down by the current.   
  
In the next moment, she lay among the brilliant crystals at the bottom of the river. Dreamily, for her head was light with lack of air, the stones shone brightly and beautifully in her eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Lia!" Terrin yelled, seeing her go under. Shedding his heavy coat and abandoning all caution, he sped across the slippery rocks and leapt into the chilly water.   
  
Luckily, he wasn't as heavily shod as she, and he was able to swim quickly and effectively to her at the bottom. Still concious, she stared up at him calmly and reached out a hand. Hauling her off the bottom, she managed to kick and they burst through the surface of the river with an explosion that sent showers of sparkling water everywhere.   
  
"Terrin?" she coughed, shivering. He nodded, half numb with the cold water. "Thanks."   
  
"Let's go?" Staggering to their feet, they both somehow made their way towards the castle in the distance, moving for warmth and the prospects of becoming warm inside.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally reaching the entrance, trembling with cold, they unbarred the heavy door and was gratified by the rush of warmed air. Slowly walking through the hall, their extremities ceased to tingle with its bone-jarring pain.   
  
"Terrin?" Lia said, her voice a sad echo in the hallway. She held out her slender palm, holding out a simple gold chain twisted negligently around a single shaft of ordinary clear crystal. "I'm sorry," she said, offering him the chain, "this was all it was."   
  
He took it numbly, feeling hopelessness chill his blood. Then there was no hope...for he had wished it to be a knife or blade of some sort. They continued to walk through the great hall, headed for their rooms.   
  
"Lia," he turned to her guiltly. She twisted around to look at him. "I'm sorry I made you fall in for just something like this."   
  
"Terrin, it's all right. The bird pushed me in, and you got soaked too, right?" She smiled, finding a slight bit of humor in the chilling dunk.   
  
"I feel bad," he insisted, and it was the truth.   
  
"It all worked out fine, and," she paused for emphasis, "I even got a souvenier!" she giggled, as she held out the hand-length shaft of clear crystal. She stopped at the edge of the marble-polished floor, looking up into his face. Her expression, framed by dripping red locks, was so positively mischievous that he had to laugh.   
  
Later, Terrin would not know what exactly had happened. All he remembered was how her face was tilted up just at the right angle, the humor gleaming in her beautiful green eyes, and how much he apprecated that she risked herself for his fruitless whim.   
  
So, the stupid fool he was, he kissed her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
is this a cliffhanger? it is, isn't it? hehehehehe...sorry.   
  
copyright sorka robinton 2001  
  



	10. 

rosethorn- yes i have read circle of magic, im a big tamora pierce fan (i wrote tons of fics for that) and if you pull a rosethorn i will die. heh, shes cool, kick-ass woman rock.   
  
oh and the learning to read thing? well, those words i had her spell were hard, but....shes been at it for a while, remember? time passed quickly...spring...summer...fall...  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a quick kiss, not lasting longer than a moment. But it stunned Terrin more than anything else in his life. What was he doing? The mere fact that Lianah hadn't slapped him yet was a slight consolation.   
  
Drawing back, she gave him a quick but brilliant smile before she stumbled back a bit giddily and vanished into her room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl, once behind closed doors, twirled in a circle happily. "He likes me!" she whispered joyfully to herself, as she entered the steaming, perfumed bath that had appeared like magic in her chamber.   
  
By the time she came out from her washing, Lia's mind was under control once more. What if he didn't mean it... Maybe it was just the moment, she told herself. Maybe it was just an accident...If it was, she would be heartbroken.   
  
Waves of self-conciousness fell over her like rain as she opened her closet. Staring at the wide selection for a while, Lia finally fingered the gown she had placed at the far end, one she had deemed too pretty to be worn at all. Her fingertips caressed the fine cloth gently.   
  
"Well," she said to herself, not knowing she spoke aloud, "If _it _was just a mistake or not, i shall at least put up a fight, and look the best that i can." Determined, she took the dress out from its hidden place of honor. Dressing quickly, and even adding accessories, she was out of her room to start the dinner she planned to make as part of her campaign.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Terrin had paced his room for an hour before he worked up the nerve to meet her for supper. Tiptoeing out to the kitchen area, he saw Lianah industriously laying out food on the small oak table...His attentions were immediately diverted from the sheer mass of food to hear appearance...she looked amazing.   
  
Could he believe his eyes? She was wearing a dress made of fine white silk, which started off the shoulder and fitted snugly around her slender waist. The golden embroideries, golden moons and stars so intricately it was almost like brocade, winked in the dim light of the wall candles. A gold circlet, inset with an emerald, was placed gently over her flame-colored hair bound in a heavy bun at the base of her creamy neck, which was adorned by a network of fine golden chain, each bearing its own oval emerald.   
  
Luckily, she didn't notice his presence for quite some time, or she would have caught him staring for a long while. As it was, she looked up and saw his eyes, wide with admiration.   
  
"I cooked," she managed to say, suddenly shy.   
  
Tearing his gaze away from his friend, Terrin glanced at the table. "Great gods, Lia! This is a feast!" He grinned at her smug expression.   
  
"I like cooking," she insisted defensively. "The more the better, don't you agree?" Her expression changed from slightly frightened to relief at the usual banter they always indulged in. Thankful for the naturally comfortable conversation, they dug into the vast array of dishes she had prepared.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Stuffed!" Terrin groaned, feeling uncomfortably full. Lia nodded likewise.   
  
"Remind me never to do this again!" she emphasized, equally full from her meal.   
  
They cleared the dishes and washed in companionably, scrubbing the fine porcelain with fragrant soap until they shone.   
  
Lia wondered if they would take their customary walk outside tonight. As they sat on the couches, the empty silence was overbearingly nervewracking. It rang in her ears with a mocking buzz, and her mind evilly told her that he didn't love her after all...  
  
With a jump, the boy stood up and stretched. "Ready to go?"   
  
She nodded, and they grabbed their cloaks as usual and went out the door. "Which direction today?" Lia asked, scanning the darkened horizon. The moon was bright enough tonight, even if it was still early evening. She lit the lantern she had hastily snatched off the table, because it was growing darker by the moment.   
  
"Things were so much easier during summer, when it was light out for hours more and cloaks and such were never needed," he thought out loud. Considering the palace grounds, he asked her "East or West?"   
  
"Which is...?"  
  
He pointed. "East is forest, West is frozen lake."   
  
She shuddered. "Let's stay away from cold water for a while!" He grinned at her dismayed expression until she began to laugh instead of look horrified.   
  
Shivering with mock fright that wasn't entirely faked, Lia held out the gilt lantern out to the moonlit trees. "It's not that dark," the boy teased, "and theres no wild animals!"   
  
She lifted an arched brow. "And what if there is?" Holding the lantern defensively in front of her, she advanced into the gleaming shadows cautiously.   
  
With bold, strong steps, he walked faster and she trotted to catch up, her breath coming in quick white puffs in the cold air. Halting, Terrin turned back to her. "Lia, are you really afraid?" His eyes were questioning as she shrank back from a extending branch.   
  
Looking up, she nodded a bit. "I've never walked in the woods at night before."   
  
"Lets go back, then." Gesturing cheerfully with his head, he indicated the trail back.   
  
She shook her head emphatically. "No, really. It's fine, theres a first time for everything, right? What if-" she smiled slightly, "What if I need to walk in the woods at night alone, and i'm not prepared?"   
  
He smiled back, his handsome face bowed down to look at her from his greater height. "As long as its fine with you...and right now, you're not alone."   
  
Butterflys took flight inside her chest, forcing her heart to pound quickly. "I'm glad, you know," she managed to say, her head light.   
  
"I'm glad too, then," he replied somewhat shyly, as he caught a glimse of her chafing her hands together for warmth. "Need gloves?"   
  
She nodded. "But both our pairs got soaked from the dunking today."   
  
Turning to her, Terrin held out his hand. "Here." Scarcely believing what he was doing, he took her slender palm in his when she offered it, clasping his fingers warmly around hers. A flush rose to his face, and even her cheekbones were rosier than usual...  
  
"So." he said awkwardly, keeping his grip on her hand loose in case she wished to remove it from contact. Blushing, but not taking her green eyes off of his, neither side gave any indication or releasing or drawing away from the other's hands' warmth.   
  
Facing each other, they stood silently in the woods for a moment before walking on, still with their hands clasped tightly together.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
copyright sorka robinton 2001  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. last months

hey sorry this is a short chapter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After that evening, to Lianah's slight dismay, Terrin did not seem show the slightest bit of romantic interest in her. That was fine, though sometimes she wondered if that night was just a simple dream.   
  
"But," she told herself, "I have the crystal shard to prove it." Patting her pocket, Lia carried the momento around with her, for memory's sake. Sometimes, when she peered into the clear stone, she could remember Terrin's warm hand around hers as they walked through the woods.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moomlight pierced cruelly through the fine velvet curtains in Terrin's room. The boy sat in a chair, facing the glowing hourglass, staring at the shimmering sapphires.   
  
The handful left in the top chamber gleamed at him mockingly, their tiny winking eyes saying, "Your time is almost up." He shuddered, trying to count the small seedlike gems. Around two, maybe three month's worth before he would be transformed.   
  
"What of Lia?" he said softly, remembering the purity of her soul. "And will I, a monster, a Beast, end up killing her, taking her life?"   
  
One more sapphire fell, its slight weight making no sound at all in the silent room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the end of winter now, Lianah noted. The snow had all but stopped falling, and the sun was beginning to shine bright. And she hadn't seen the bird since that eerie day by the river of crystal. Somehow, its lack of presence worried her more than reassuring her fears.   
  
Standing, she stretched. Peering down at the papers, she glared at the product of three seasons of learning. Could she...? There was only one way to know.  
  
Walking swiftly over to the bookshelf, she extracted one heavy volume, the first one she had ever touched in the huge library upon her first visit. Opening the Odyssey, her green eyes scanned the page hesitantly. The words bounced into her mind as if by magic, unfolding one by one into the epic story.  
  
"Terrin!" she cried joyfully. The boy, across the room, nearly fell off the heavy bookladder he balanced on. Precariously, he teetered for a moment before regaining his footing and climbed down.  
  
"Lia? What's wrong?"   
  
"I can read!" she exclaimed. "I can read this book, understand the words!"   
  
"That's wonderful!" He scanned the cover of the book, holding the leather binding carefully. "The Odyssey?" he asked, his voice humorous.   
  
Scowling at him, she thwacked his arm. "I was curious! And I am going to read it!" she said stubbornly. "Even if it's long and boring."  
  
"I won't stop you," he grinned, and felt his heartbeat quicken at the gleaming reflections in her emerald eyes. But the flecks of gold slowly turned to blue sapphire specks, dropping slowly within a glass confinement.   
  
One month, he told himself. Only one month. Who cares now? If I don't try soon, if I don't tell her, it will soon be too late. "Lia, today we are going to celebrate!" he told her, and was pleased by the entirely happy look on her face.   
  
"Shall i cook again?" she said slyly, remembering the adverse affects of her previous feast.  
  
Shaking his head, the boy grinned. "My turn," he told her. "And wear something nice. I'm going to try and plan something special." He was rewarded by a curious smile and her anticipating eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	12. first kiss

i know the time thing is cheesy, but otherwise, it'll be like four hundred years before they even kiss...and i dont have that kind of time! heh.   
  
hey...sorry if this was slow and long in the making, but i had writers block. plus, my finals were like really bad, so bear with me...im studying like hell  
  
by the way, if you have time, and haven't already read it, could you read my other fairy story, ella-in-the-cinders? or something like that, i cant remember the title. and...Castles Prize? please?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Terrin!" she exclaimed as they entered the room. "Its lovely!" Her green eyes took in the deep blue and white marble floor, the blue silken hangings and velvet couches. "So...so splendid!" She sighed in appreciation.   
  
"Look up," the boy said, pointing at the ceiling. Silver chandeliers twirled above, styled like clusters of stars.   
  
Lianah stood, transfixed. "Its beautiful!" she cried, her voice echoing off the distant walls and high roof. "Just like staring into the sky!" She twirled in an impromptu step, her red hair swirling loose around her knees.   
  
He grinned at her obvious delight. "I thought it would be more special that the kitchen," he commented shyly. She smiled and nodded, still indulging in the beauty of the chamber. She spun around repeatedly, her gleaming green skirts fanning out around her ankles.   
  
"Care to dance, Terrin?" she laughed. He turned pale and shook his head. "Why not?"   
  
"I dont know how!" he explained. "Or maybe I learned once, but forgot..." He shrugged. "Anyhow, I would step on your feet."   
  
Lia stood there, her hands on her hips. Determined, she dragged him into the center of the room. "Its not that hard," she exclaimed. "Here. Hands here, arms there. Theres a waltz rhythm. One-two-three, one-two-three."   
  
Experimentally, he moved his feet. "One-two-three?" he asked desperately. His hand tangled in her hair. "Damn!"   
  
"It's easier with music," Lia giggled as they botched through the dance. "Just imagine." She hummed a melody softly.   
  
Terrin bit his lip and complied. After half an hour of whispered advice and experimental steps, he was able to twirl her across the floor, though not with ease. "Ah, there we have it!" he exclaimed, delighted at success. She giggled.   
  
He wiped his face. "That was hard."   
  
Grinning, she shook her head. "Wasn't that fun?" she asked, gathering her hair up again.   
  
Terrin groaned. "Things like that make me glad I lived alone with a bird." He paused, palms sweating. "Then again, I would know how to do this." He took her hand in his with a deep breath.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lianah felt her heart flutter in her chest. "Do what?" she asked, trying to steady her voice.   
  
Terrin sighed. "Try to...I don't know! All I could think of was this beautiful room...and the rest I have no idea what to do." His hands made some kind of gesture, small but frantic, their motions futile in his small moment of torment. "Lianah, I like you a lot."   
  
Realization stung her nerves, shocking them back to reality for a second. "Ah," she said, the exclaimation a small, bland word, echoing through the hall until it was a mocking laugh.   
  
"Ah?" he repeated, a desperate twinge in his voice. Eyes opened wild and wide, his hands shook around hers, clasped tightly between both of his. "What does that mean?"   
  
She stared at his hair, his eyes, now shining with fear, his lower lip, bitten with worry. A laugh began at the bottom of her stomach, tickling until it finally bubbled up as a tiny giggle.   
  
"Lia!"   
  
"Sorry!" she replied, eyes shining as she returned to earth. With a joy that sang directly from her heart to his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The late evening saw the two, fully fed and satisfied, in front of the fire as usual. But this time, instead of companionably sitting on seperate chairs, the two were curled together on a single couch, each utterly absorbed with the other.   
  
"Lia," Terrin said wonderingly, her fiery hair spilling liberally over his hands, "What did I ever deserve in life to have you?"   
  
Twisting the shining locks into a contained roll, she smiled at him. "I was just asking myself the same," she told him, hugging the boy around the waist.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~


	13. the last sapphire

sorry its been so long! but i have writers block...really badly.   
  
~~~~~~`  
  
The rest of the month flew by like the cool breeze that emerged along with spring flowers. The light days found Lia and Terrin exploring the surrounding fields and forest with fervor, skipping through the tall grass and wild blooms.   
  
During the chilly, frigid nights, they curled up on the couch with a book, though reading wasn't always the main occupation.   
  
Terrin sat in front of his table, Lia in her room yet. The early morning sun glinted on the mass of sapphires in the bottom chamber...and the two left on the top.   
  
"Should I just throw myself off the roof?" he murmured. "Or poison? There's several around in this musty old palace..."   
  
He could hear her light step in the hallway, coming closer to his door. "Terrin?" Her joyful voice was brightening, lighting the shadows in his mind.   
  
"I'm ready, love." Throwing an opaque scarf over the large hourglass, the boy stood up and moved towards the door, determined to forget his fate for at least one more day.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stood on the roof, above Terrin's balcony. "It's lovely up here," Lianah sighed, her breath coming in white puffs. "The sky is so clear! Every star like a diamond."   
  
Slipping his arm around her waist, Terrin smiled. "Isn't it?" The fields and crystal river was part of the extensive patchwork below them, the glittering water and dewy meadows shimmering in the moonlight.   
  
Lia shivered. "Let's go back," she said, fingers entwined with his. Pulling on his hand slightly, she hugged him once more before they started down the steep stone steps to his balcony.   
  
"Cold," he said, and grinned at her expression of mirth. "Well, you were, too."  
  
"We could wrap you up like an old woman," she teased. Picking up the blue scarf off some...some small table or other, she wrapped it around his head with a flourish.   
  
His face paled. "What?" she asked, green eyes concerned.   
  
"Oh, nothing." Terrin gripped her by the waist and led her out to the hallway. "Would you like some warm cider?"   
  
"Terrin!" Taking a quick backwards glance through the doorway, her keen eyes caught sight of the one remaining sapphire. "Oh!" Fingers fluttering in distress, she stumbled to her knees. "Only one?" Lia whispered.   
  
He stopped, shedding the blue scarf. Expression miserable, he held out his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't wish to tell you, it would have been better..."   
  
"But," she exclaimed, surprisingly close to tears, "You would have been gone in the morning!" Clinging to his hands, she held them to her face. "Gone, without a goodbye?"   
  
Terrin knelt by her. "It would be safer. I would have taken my life instead. Instead of being a thing, like it."   
  
"Alone?" she said quietly. He nodded.   
  
His voice was as timid and haltingly uttered as a small child. "Do you think...would you wait with me? Til morning, so I won't be alone?" He bit his lip.   
  
"Of course." She laughed slightly. "Do you know I've almost forgotton about that blasted fowl?"   
  
He managed a smile. "Thanks." Extending his hand, the girl smiled carefully and hugged him tightly, keeping the tears that threatened to spill pooled behind her eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. goldenwings

sorry its been so long...cannot the beast be a human, doomed to grotesque shape?   
  
~~~~~``  
  
Lia awoke slowly, the fresh morning air cool on her face. Opening her green eyes, the first thing she saw was the last teetering sapphire in the hourglass, and Terrin sitting on the floor, eyes closed, face turned to the sunlight.   
  
"Terrin?" she whispered, and one goldenbrown eye opened slowly.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What's going to happen now?" Lianah asked fearfully. He shook his head, no less afraid than she felt.   
  
The boy stood up carefully, muscles creaking. "Is it still..." he moved in front of the witched mirror, yet his reflection did not show any purifying glow around his form. He smiled sadly. "I suppose I shall be taken, then. Still tainted." She raised her own arms, and the aura of rose and gold blurred the edges.   
  
"I didn't actually believe," she began slowly, "that this day would ever come. I knew it in my mind, but I didn't believe it..."   
  
She ran to hug him, jumping down from the pile of quilts, her crumpled skirts wrinkled. Resting his forehead on her shoulder, he murmured, "I actually thought...that I might be cured. But in it's own way, I have been healed, Lia."   
  
"You're still going to be taken into the shape," she muttered into his shirt front bitterly.   
  
"And even if I do," he told her sternly, "I'll be a better person anyway. You've taught me much, Lia, about love and caring. No matter what happens, I'll remember that, somewhere in my mind." She sobbed harder, and he managed to stroke her tangled hair with a shaking hand.   
  
"No matter what, anyway," he continued, voice tired, "I would be taken. In some way or another, soul drunk by that monstrosity or becoming a bird myself."   
  
"And what will happen after?" she asked, quietly. For a moment, wondering what her life would be like alone in the palace, as Terrin had lived for years.   
  
"I don't know, love."   
  
But as he spoke those words, the last sapphire slipped over the incline of the hourglass with a soft yet definitive crystal plink.   
  
She lost conciousness soon after the sound rang through the room, and emerged from blackness sobbing into his arms. "I won't let it happen," she yelled, voice echoing through the halls. "I'll do...something!" Terrin shook his head, clinging to her both from sympathy and for his own comfort.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Perhaps it was error, or cruelty, that the goldenhawk appeared many fearful hours after the last sapphire dropped.   
  
The shimmering feathers were plainly seen against the darkening sky, rising above the pure crescent of the moon and diamond stars. "It's here," Terrin whispered, his voice diminishing with fear. "Lia, you must leave. Hide somewhere."   
  
"No."   
  
"Please, Lia."   
  
"No."   
  
"Then hide! There is no more time," he gasped, and she dove behind the mahogany bedframe as the creature alighted on the balcony rail. It cocked one pearly eye at him, and he shrank back.   
  
As if in a trance, he stared into it's large, whirling eyes. The images within their void chilled him, of doomed humans screaming, their souls and bodies taken within the creature for nourishment. Despair stinging in his mind, Terrin breathing became ragged at the last image: a second bird, wings enveloping his own dear Lia.   
  
"Run!" he shouted, but the phoenix-like creature's head had already turned to the girl behind the bedpost. The image in it's eyes changed once more, to two golden birds taking flight, the empty room left behind them.   
  
Terrin's heart froze, and all his bitterness and fear melted away. "No," he shouted, in fury. "Perhaps me, but not Lia. Never will she be taken-" and his throat closed, knowing that it would be he, in bird-form, to kill her. "I'll die, first." His hands grappled at the table, searching for some weapon or object with which to tear his life.   
  
His fists closed on air, and the bird advanced until his back pressed to the enchanted mirror. No longer frightened, he simply sought a way in which to end his life for Lia. Along the back of his arms, golden feathers appeared, and Lia gasped from her position by the bed. "Run," he whispered, but no longer had a mouth to speak with.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
